Phantom
Etymology 幻影 translates as "phantom" or "illusion." Alludes to afterimage created from hyper-fast movement. Description Instant Attack Speed enables this technique: releasing bursts of Yoma Power enables hyper-fast movement, leaving afterimage in opponent's vision, creating confusion.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 Hyper-fast stop-and-go movement creates multiple images. Also, hyper-fast movement dodges counterattack.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 121 At time of Organization evaluation, Miria's Yoma Power baseline (B+) limits Phantom to 20-30 moves. Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 684 Yoma Power usage 60–high-70%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 Yoma Power control 75%,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 683 attack speed 75%.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 Technique third fastest.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 682 See Yoma Power Chart and Sword Chart. History 'Phantom Miria' In flashback, Ermita notes new Miria's technique. He tells Ophelia that Miria will be promoted to single-digit status.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 166 'Paburo Mountains' During the Paburo Hunt, Miria's companions are lying wounded. She recovers everyone.Claymore 6, Scene 028, pp. 11–16; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 The Paburo Awakened cannot score a hit. He only strikes mirages.Claymore 6, Scene 028, pp. 21–23; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 But he suspects that Miria has limits. After 30 Phantom moves, Miria fatigues and he catches her.Claymore 6, Scene 028, p. 25; Claymore, Anime Scene 10 'Battle of the North' 'Scouts' During first battle, Team Miria fights Dreadlock Awakened. Miria kills Dreadlock.Claymore 10, Scene 054, pp. 85–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Northern Army invades Pieta. After loss of three Awakened, Rigaldo decides to decapitate the Task Force leadership. He kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 057, pp. 168–184 He wounds Deneve. Clare further awakens. Rigaldo finally captures Miria, despite the Phantom.Claymore 11, Scene 058, pp. 17–30 'Anime' Northern Army invades Pieta, but retreats. Rigaldo sequence similar to manga.Claymore, Anime Scene 23 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria leads Deneve and Helen to volcano, where Clare and Priscilla fight.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights Miria, Deneve and Helen. Phantom easily defeated.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 '7-year Timeskip' During the 7-year Timeskip Miria develops a Yoma Power-less replacement, the New Phantom, to avoid Yoma Power release that would reveal her presence to Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 067, p. 117 'Alfons' In deserted village, Clare finds evidence that Raki may be alive. Back at cavern hideout, she announces her intent to go south. Miria tests Clare's fighting ability with New Phantom. Satisfied, Miria says she will accompany Clare. But everyone decides to go en masse.Claymore 12, Scene 067, pp. 109–133 'Toulouse' In Rabona, Ghosts defeat Agatha. Agatha cannot detect Miria's, nor any other warrior's, attack moves.Claymore 15, Scene 078, pp. 9–27 Later, Tabitha senses Alicia and Beth speeding westward. Miria suspects their target is Riful. Dietrich confirms her suspicions.Claymore 17, Scene 090, pp. 16–17 With Alicia-Beth preoccupied, Organization's main defense is gone.Claymore 17, Scene 090, p. 9 Miria sees her opportunity to attack the Organization—alone. To prevent Tabitha from following, Miria paralyzes Tabitha. Then puts on her old Uniform and sets out for Sutafu.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 128–134 'Sutafu' 'New Phantom attack' At Headquarters, Miria disables most warriors, as she did Tabitha. But ends up fighting the Twin Trainees with similar Controlled Awakening as Alicia and Beth.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 148–154 Rafutera entrains Miria's mind, enabling other warriors to cut down Miria.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 177–189 'Rebellion' Later, as rebellion starts, Miria reappears to lead rebels.Claymore 20, Shueisha edition, Scene 113, pp. 188–189 Black Suits stay indoors, as Rimuto orders Abyss Feeders released. Eaters attack rebels. Miria orders weaker warriors to retreat, while single-digits fight the Abyss Feeders.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 114, p. 34 Dae releases resurrected Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 115, pp. 68–69 'Reversal' ='Hysteria' = Resurrected warriors instantly cut down rebels en masse.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 116, pp. 71–79 Miria ends up fighting Elegant Hysteria. Miria discovers that Hysteria uses a technique similar to Phantom. But where Miria gains distance from attacks, leaving behind afterimages, Hysteria makes passing attacks, her afterimage flowing through target.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 116, p. 94 ='"Old" Phantom' = Miria reverts back to old Phantom, plus partial awakening.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 118, pp. 154–155 Miria barely survives each strike from Hysteria. Finally, Miria increases her baseline Yoma Power to the Phantom's burst level, then jumps it from there.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 118, pp. 161–163 ='"Unflowing" Hysteria' = Miria can now strike Hysteria, even though she also sustains wounds. Hysteria is appalled at this crude technique.Claymore 21, Shueisha, Scene 119, pp. 168–169 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:War Category:Baseline Category:Agile Category:Type Category:Offensive Type Category:Ability Category:Agile Ability Category:Technique Category:Agile Technique